


Caer en tus Brazos

by Valkyrie_Books



Series: Cuentos Cortos de las Novias de CdM [7]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, Hina se harta, el escuadrón asesino busca novia para hyun, evan vuelve a hacer de las suyas, hyun por fin consigue novia y deja en paz a Hina
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie_Books/pseuds/Valkyrie_Books
Summary: Muchas veces nos creemos enamorados de la persona equivocada, sin darnos cuenta, que la correcta, nos espera con los brazos abiertos. HyunxOC
Relationships: Hyun/Candy
Series: Cuentos Cortos de las Novias de CdM [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566724





	Caer en tus Brazos

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes y trama principal le pertenecen a Beemoov y a ChiNoMiko del juego otome Corazón de Melón. Todos los créditos por sus personajes a ellos.
> 
> Esta historia está dedicada a una amiga mía que viene sufriendo bastante de que Hyun esté enamorado de Hina, así que, acá está tu amorcito. Espero que te guste.
> 
> Ésta historia contiene una escena sacada del libro "Chicos que Muerden" de la saga Circulo de Sangre de Mari Mancusi, es el libro que estoy leyendo ahora y me causó tanta gracia que inspiró el capítulo y tenía que ponerla.
> 
> Con respecto a las fotos que están en este capítulo, desde ya aviso que la hora esta mal, fue una descoordinación total entre mis mensajes y la persona que me ayudó. Cuando yo mandé los mensajes, esa persona se había quedado dormida y me mandó las capturas al otro día. Así que simplemente ignoren la hora.

_Muchas veces nos creemos enamorados de la persona equivocada, sin darnos cuenta, que la correcta, nos espera con los brazos abiertos._

–Hina Miller, por favor, preséntese en administración–. Fue lo único que dijo el responsable administrativo por el altoparlante de la universidad.

Hina estaba bastante confundida sobre los motivos por los cuales la llamarían a administración ¿Qué habría pasado? Dispuesta a salir de dudas, tomó el abrigo y salió, dirigiéndose al lugar indicado.

Al llegar a la oficina acristalada, con el corazón en un puño, golpea la puerta, ingresando ante el leve murmullo–: Pase.

–Hola, soy Hina Miller –dijo a la señora Jenggins, la eterna secretaria de la universidad, ocupando el escritorio frontal–. ¿Me han llamado?

La señora Jenggins la observaba con una sonrisa. Era una mujer mayor, probablemente rondando los sesenta y tantos, llevaba puesto un traje formal rosa pastel y un collar de perlas.

–Hola, linda –dijo con una voz suave y dulce–. Me alegro que hayas venido –expresa mirándola con una mirada traviesa, observándola de pies a cabeza.

Algo asustada, Hina retrocede, pero decide averiguar a qué viene tanto misterio–: Disculpe, ¿Para qué quería verme?

–Te he mandado a llamar para que puedas llevarte tus flores.

–¿Flores?

La señora Jenggins hace un gesto señalando el escritorio que hay junto al suyo. De repente, se encontró con un ramo absolutamente gigante de rosas rojas. Debía haber por lo menos cinco docenas de rosas en el jarrón, todas colocadas meticulosamente por algún florista experto.

–¿Para mí? –preguntó, mientras una sonrisa enorme se instala en su rostro, pensando en el responsable de tan hermoso regalo.

Ahora entendía las miradas cómplices que la mujer le enviaba. La única persona que podría haber enviado las rosas, era Kentín. Su hermoso, perfecto y dulce novio, Kentin.

¡Dios, como lo amaba!

Se acercó rápidamente a las flores e inspiró su aroma suave y talcoso. Kentin era un chico maravilloso. Tan detallista. Tan dulce. Tomando la tarjeta, impaciente por leer lo que creía que estaba segura, era una poesía muy bien escrita en la que le decía lo mucho que la amaba y le prometía amor eterno y....

¡Maldita sea, las flores eran de Hyun!

[...]

–¡Estoy harta!

Hina había hecho un llamado emergencia al Escuadrón Asesino. Angella, Rosa, Maggie y Alexy habían respondido al llamado y ahora, estaban sentados en la sala de Rosa. Escuchándola quejarse de las atenciones que el muchacho le profesaba.

–¡Ya no lo soporto! No sé cómo hacerle entender que no me interesa de esa forma, que tengo un novio al que amo y respeto –lloriqueó.

Los demás la veían con una mezcla entre pena y diversión. La pobre estaba cansada y Hyun no ayudaba en nada con sus actos.

–Ese chico necesita enamorarse de una chica que le corresponda –dijo Alexy.

–Y con urgencia, o sino Hina va a estrellar algo en su cabeza –murmuró Angella.

–¡Eso es! –Chilló encantada la castaña–. Necesitamos conseguirle a Hyun una novia, de esa forma dejará de estar interesado en mí y concentrará toda su cursilería barata y de segunda mano en otra pobre alma en desagracia.

–Está bien, pero ¿De dónde sacaremos a una chica que esté interesada y qué lo vuelva lo suficientemente loco como para olvidarse de ti? –preguntó la albina.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras pensaban en quién podría ser la candidata ideal para el joven. Entonces, el sonido de un teléfono resonó en la estancia.

–Lo siento, es mi compañera de dormitorio –Se disculpó Maggie–. Ha estado toda la semana pendiente de un chico que le gusta mucho, hoy ha ido a verlo en su lugar de trabajo y no para de enviarme mensajes sobre él haciendo diferentes cosas –explicó sacando su teléfono.

A su lado, un curioso Alexy se había acercado para poder ver la foto y se encontró con el rostro del pesado en cuestión, inmediatamente le quitó el teléfono y gritó–: ¡La tenemos, tenemos a la elegida!

–¿Qué?

–¿De qué hablas, Alexy?

–¡La compañera de dormitorio de Maggie está enamorada de Hyun!

–¿Ese es Hyun? –preguntó impactada la nombrada. Llevaba casi dos meses escuchando a su compañera vomitando palabras de amor a ese chico y nunca imaginó que era el mismo del que Hina se quería deshacer.

–¡¿Qué?! –Chillaron todas, arrojándose sobre el chico para ver los mensajes.

Maggie tenía razón, el chat era una sucesión de mensajes interminables sobrecargados de amor dedicado a Hyun.

¡Era perfecta! Eran el uno para el otro. Ahora quedaba unirlos.

[...]

Mikka era una chica muy tranquila, sumamente dulce y comprensiva, pero estaba bastante confundida cuando su compañera le dijo que le había organizado una cita a ciegas.

Maggie era consciente de que ella estaba enamorada del hermoso camarero del Cosy Bear Café, Hyun. Él no lo sabía pero cursaban la optativa de Miss Paltry, siempre se sentaba detrás del chico para poder observarlo tranquilamente.

Pasar el tiempo observándolo era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, era tan lindo. Su cabello negro como la noche y sus ojos como obsidianas siempre lograban sacarle más de un suspiro. Le resultaba tan fácil perderse en sus fantasías donde se imaginaba a ambos completamente enamorados, casados y con hijos. Incluso si su imaginación volaba demasiado, podía verse junto a él, ya ancianos en un porche viendo a sus nitos correr por un vasto jardín.

Su cuaderno estaba sobrecargado de dibujos que hacía de él durante la clase o cuando iba al café a verlo trabajar. Lleno de retratos o de corazones con sus nombres juntos.

Pronto tendría que comprarse uno nuevo, pero por él todo valía.

Un suspiro salió de su boca al recordar el suave semblante que poseía. Cada rasgo, cada matiz de su personalidad la volvían loca de amor. Cupido la había flechado y ya nada podría sacarlo de su corazón.

Por eso le extrañaba tanto que Maggie le hubiera concertado una cita con alguien, la chica ya estaba harta de escucharla hablar de Hyun, no tenía sentido. Hyun era perfecto, nadie podía compararse lo suficiente con él, era....

–Deja de fantasear con el chico del café –dijo una voz interrumpiendo su tren de pensamientos. Molesta, abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un par de grandes ojos negros devolviéndole una mirada cargada de burla.

–Déjame soñar tranquila, Maggie –respondió irritada–. Ya es bastante malo lo que has hecho, al menos déjame disfrutar mis fantasías.

–¿Puedo preguntar qué clase de fantasías? Estás toda sonrojada –dijo con diversión.

–¡N-no es lo que crees!

–¿En serio?

–S-so-solo e-estaba.... –Tartamudeó, ante su nerviosismo carraspeó para tranquilizarse y luego agregó–: Solo estaba pensando en que siendo consciente como eres de lo mucho que amo a mi niño bonito, es ridículo que me hayas organizado una cita a ciegas.

–Tal vez...pero aun así viniste como te pedí –dijo sonriendo.

–C-Cla-ro que vine...quiero saber de qué va toda esta situación que has creado.

–Como tú digas, amiga –murmuró conteniendo las ganas de reír al ver la cara abochornada de su compañera–. Anda, vamos, tu Romeo te está esperando.

[...]

Hyun estaba de buen humor.

El día anterior, Alexy había ido a su dormitorio para decirle que alguien muy especial quería hablar con él. El joven no tenía idea de que estaban planeando sus amigos ahora, pero le gustaban las sorpresas.

Le habían dicho que tenía que ir a una cafetería en el centro de la ciudad. Eso había sido confuso, él ya trabajaba en una cafetería, pero Alexy había dicho que por esa misma razón no era un buen lugar para reunirse, algo sobre que no se relajaría completamente en su día libre si estaba en el lugar que su cerebro relacionaba con trabajo.

No se quejó, eso tenía sentido.

Al ingresar al lugar, había pocas personas para ser un sábado por la tarde. Vio a Alexy sentado en una mesa al fondo y se dirigió en esa dirección a paso lento.

–¡Alex! –gritó acercándose al de cabello azul.

–Hola Hyun ¿Cómo estás?

–Muy bien gracias por preguntar –respondió sentándose frente a él–. Pero aún estoy algo confundido de que me hayas citado aquí, si alguien quería hablar conmigo pudo haberlo hecho en el campus o en el Cossy Bar.

–Sí, bueno, si hubiéramos esperado a que ella se atreviera a hablarte hubiéramos esperado en vano –argumentó. Hyun estaba cada vez más confundido ¿Ella? ¿De qué estaba hablando Alexy? –. Además, si hubiéramos hecho lo que tú dices, entonces esto no sería una cita a ciegas.

–¡¿Cita a ciegas?! –gritó impactado–. ¡¿Ustedes me organizaron una cita?! ¡¿Con quién?!

Su cabeza giró en varias direcciones tratando de encontrar a la otra parte involucrada, secretamente esperando ver a cierta compañera suya por la que estaba completamente loco.

–Ah, no. No busques a Hina, ella no es.

–Pero....a mí me gusta Hina ¿Por qué me organizaron una cita con alguien más cuando saben que la amo a ella.

Alexy lo miró como si le hubiera salido una cabeza extra. ¿En serio estaba preguntando eso? Y con voz molesta, sentenció–: Porque Hina tiene novio, y tú has estado actuando como un psicópata atrás de ella cuando te ha dejado bastante en claro que no te ve de esa forma.

–Tenía la esperanza que se sintiera atraída si veía que no me rendía –murmuró apenado, inmediatamente su entrecejo se frunció–. Además, ese tipo salió de la nada, un día está en el café y al siguiente son novios.

–Hyun ellos fueron pareja en el instituto, tienen una historia juntos y una muy bonita debo agregar –explicó el joven–. Ellos se separaron por problemas de distancia, tiempo y planes a futuro diferentes, no fue por falta de amor o algo malo, ellos se aman, no puedes seguir correteando detrás de una chica que no va a elegirte. No es sano para ella, ni para Kentin, mucho menos para ti, necesitas enfocarte en alguien que te vea únicamente a ti.

El muchacho guardó silencio mientras era regañado, sabía que lo que Alexy decía era verdad, tan empecinado estaba en conseguir que Hina saliera con él que incluso dejó de lado que si él fuera el novio también estaría súpermolesto si alguien fuera tan insistente con su chica.

El recuerdo del agua helada cayendo en su cabeza el sábado anterior, cuando había ido a llevarle serenata a la joven en cuestión, había sobrepasado los límites. Es que cuando había llegado a su habitación y la compañera de cuarto de Hina le había arrojado un zapato por la cabeza por despertarla tan temprano diciendo que la castaña estaba en casa de su novio donde ahora vivía de forma permanente, había sentido como el alma se le caía a los pies y luego había pensado que llevarle la serenata allí, le dejaría en claro a ese roba-Hinas que él, Hyun Wang*, no se dejaría vencer tan fácil en el amor.

Y todo había acabado mal para él.

Tal vez Alexy tenía razón y debía enfocarse en alguien más, por lo que aún indeciso, dijo–: Está bien, haré el intento pero no prometo nada.

[...]

Mikka sintió que se paralizaba cuando entró en la cafetería seguida de Maggie y vio en la mesa de fondo al amor de su vida.

–Seep, él es tu cita –dijo su compañera sabiendo lo que estaba pensando.

La joven casi grita de felicidad.

¡Le habían conseguido una cita con el niño de sus ojos!

–¡Rápido, dime como me veo! –chilló alarmada.

–Te ves bien, vas a dejarlo babeando –opinó calmándola y luego la empujó en esa dirección, diciendo–: ¡Ahora, ve!

[...]

Hyun estaba bebiendo su tercer vaso de agua, algo nervioso por toda aquella situación cuando una joven se paró frente a él, y sintió que se quedaba sin aire.

La chica era bajita con largo cabello castaño sujeto en una coleta alta con algunos mechones cayendo suavemente a sus costados, enmarcando un rostro con forma de corazón, la piel y unos preciosos ojos marrones como el chocolate, ocultos tras unas gafas redondas que le daban un aire tierno. Sus labios, rojos cual cerezas eran redondos y pequeños, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas.

Vestía un lindo vestido rosa y una chaqueta negra, tenía medias negras trasparentes y botas rojas.

¡Era la criatura más hermosa que había visto nunca!

Hyun se apresuró a levantarse y ofrecerle asiento, cual caballero que sus padres habían criado, ella se sentó con la gracia de una bailarina. Ambos estaban sumamente ruborizados y entre tartamudeos pidieron sus órdenes.

El resto de la tarde, la pasaron entre conversaciones suaves y miradas cargadas de futuros anhelos, tenían tantas cosas en común y una vez que entraron en confianza, la conversación fluyó cómoda y natural.

[...]

¡Esto era el colmo! ¡Alguien tenía que hacer algo! Esos dos necesitaban caer inmediatamente en los brazos del otro. Estaban acabando con la paciencia de los cinco.

El Escuadrón Asesino llevaba toda la cita, escondidos en otra mesa, espiando las reacciones de los dos implicados. Hina casi había llorado de alegría cuando notó la mirada del joven en la chica cuando se conocieron. Pero eso había sido hacía cuatro horas y ellos seguían estancados en una conversación tranquila con miradas especiales.

Ahora, estaban afuera de la cafetería, despidiéndose dado que la cita acababa de terminar. Y no había a la vista, ningún avance a una relación inmediata.

Hina tomó las riendas de la situación.

Sigilosamente, se acercó a Hyun que estaba concentrado observando como Mikka se iba sin hacer nada. Parándose detrás de él y con fuerza extrema, pegó una fuerte patada en el trasero del chico, quien impulsado hacia adelante soltó un jadeo impresionado mientras sus pies tropezaban, atrayendo la atención de la muchacha.

Mikka sintió el jadeo regresando su vista a Hyun, sorprendiéndose cuando el muchacho cayó sobre ella, tirándola al suelo.

Sus narices rozándose y sintiendo el cálido aliento del otro sobre sus rostros. Era como una conexión instantánea de sus almas, Hyun sintió por fin, que estaba justo con la persona que debía estar.

[...]

Al final, todo había salido demasiado bien.

Habían pasado dos semanas de aquel empujón, y según por los reportes de Maggie y Hina, las cosas parecían progresar a pasos agigantados entre Hyun y Mikka.

Mikka lo visitaba todos los días sin falta en su trabajo, le llevaba algo de comer y le hacía compañía mientras hacía su tarea allí con él.

Hyun estaba encantado. Clemence....no tanto.

Clemence estaba que echaba espuma por la boca, y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Mikka se sentaba tranquila en una mesa apartada a trabajar sin interrumpir el trabajo del joven, invertía en consumición y dejaba grandes propinas. Era una clienta fiel y constante que le daba más ganancias que otra cosa, no podían sacarla solo porque la dueña estaba celosa.

Y eso la tenía rabiosa, y se desquitaba con Hina. Pero a la castaña no le importaba, porque por fin podía descansar de las atenciones de Hyun y disfrutar tranquilamente de su relación con Kentin.

¿Qué importaba que la loca posesiva de Clemence le ladrara? No, su vida era mucho más fácil con Mikka desviando la atención del muchacho hacia ella. Hina hacía oídos sordos al mal humor de la mujer y, presenciaba en primera fila y con una enorme sonrisa el surgimiento de una hermosa pareja.

Por eso cuando esa tarde, Maggie había enviado al grupo el mensaje: "¡HABEMUS RELASHION!", se había organizado una reunión en casa de Hina para festejar que por fin esos dos estaban juntos.

Y ahí estaban, todos presenciando de primera mano, como Hyun conversaba con Morgan mientras su brazo estaba apoyado precariamente y con cariño sobre los hombros de Mikka, arrastrándola en un cálido abrazo contra su pecho.

–Bueno, al menos ya no te molesta –dijo Kentin con el brazo rodeando su cintura.

–Sí, es un alivio.

–¿Quién diría que la solución total estaría escondida en la habitación de Maggie? –cuestiona entre risas Rosa.

–Yo creo que hacen una pareja hermosa –opinó Alex.

–Cierto, se ven muy lindos juntos –apoyó Angella, recibiendo un asentimiento de Evan, totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

–Está tan enamorada que no ha dejado de sonreír en todo el día desde que me dijo que finalmente era su novio –contó Maggie.

–Sí, fue bastante gracioso como entró gritando en la habitación cuando estábamos jugando Mario Kart –dijo riéndose Armin, al recordar como la chica se había estrellado contra la puerta, casi sacándola en el proceso mientras gritaba que Hyun le había pedido ser su novio arrodillado con un ramo gigante de tulipanes, que representaban una promesa de amor sincero, una declaración romántica honesta y una apuesta por una relación exitosa.

Si, Mikka había estallado de felicidad.

–Linda reunión –dijo Hyun interrumpiendo los recuerdos de todos.

El joven se acercaba a ellos con Morgan y Mikka colgando de su brazo.

–Sí, la cerveza está genial –comentó Evan bebiendo su décimo vaso.

–Ya es hora de que dejes eso –expresó molesta Angella–. Cuando bebes te vuelves más imbécil de lo normal, y estamos en casa de Kentin y Hina, lo último que necesito es que rompas algo otra vez, y tengamos que pagar una fortuna por tus estupideces, aun no me recupero de la última vez que Hina nos exigió el pago por todos los destrozos.

–¡Vamos! –se quejó algo mareado–. No romperé nada esta vez.

–Aun me pregunto por qué ustedes dos siguen viniendo a mi casa –murmuró la nombrada con hastió mientras todos se reían al recordar las peleas de esos dos, Kentin besó delicadamente su frente en señal de apoyo.

Hyun se quedó observando a la pareja con curiosidad y una ligera sensación de nostalgia feliz, aclarándose la garganta para llamar la atención de todos, dijo–: Hina, quería pedirte perdón por todas las molestias que te causé, y también a ti Kentin, lo siento, no debí haber intentado robarte a tu novia.

–No hay problema, amigo –dijo el nombrado. Hina solo sonrió feliz de que todo hubiera acabado finalmente.

–Ademas...tu y yo no hubiéramos funcionado, lo siento Hina, eres demasiado cruel y fría para mí –opinó el joven.

Todos guardaron silencio viendo como la castaña se ponía cada vez más roja producto de la ira–: ¡¿De qué mierda estás....?!

–¡Evan, no!

El grito de Angella resonó en la sala interrumpiendo a la joven, seguido de un estruendo. Evan, había tirado el enorme televisor de 52" que Kentin y Hina acababan de comprar y que tenían que terminar de pagar 12 cuotas más.

Hina no sabía a quién matar primero, si a Evan o a Hyun.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Y eso es todo! Llevo tanto tiempo escribiendo este OS y me tarde muchísimo, la pobre Mikka ya estaba llena de telarañas de esperar sentada a que lo trajera, pero finalmente aquí está.
> 
> Lo que sigue son unos cuantos OS (que aun tengo que escribir) sobre Evan y Angella y algunas situaciones que ella me ha pedido, pobre ella está oxidada esperando, me los pidió mucho antes que Mikka.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
